


per dirti che ti amo non uso la voce

by Boulevardmathi



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Revelations, Unhappy Ending, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevardmathi/pseuds/Boulevardmathi
Summary: ermal capisce qualcosa, all'improvviso, che lo distrugge. non può farci più niente. breve one shot scritta di getto, parecchio angst, vi avverto. (da questa tra un mesetto partirà una long sappiatelo)





	per dirti che ti amo non uso la voce

**Author's Note:**

> buona lettura!

Ermal scorreva pigramente il feed di Twitter, con una gamba penzoloni giù dal letto mentre cercava di farsi venire voglia di alzarsi e prepararsi la colazione, dopo essersi rotolato un po' tra le lenzuola con la stanza ancora immersa nel buio. Tra i vari tweet che lo riguardavano, ce ne erano alcuni che parlavano del concerto della settimana prima, mentre altri parlavano del più e del meno. C'era pure una ragazza che si era comprata una camicia e degli occhiali uguali ai suoi: è proprio vero che la gente è matta. Oltre a questo tweet, notó che molti suoi fan avevano riportato alla luce video suoi e di Fabrizio, dell'eurovision o addirittura delle interviste di Sanremo dell'anno prima. 

Non riuscí ad aprire neanche uno di quei video, ma spinto da un moto di masochismo cliccó sull'hashtag #metamoro, e alla fine si convinse a rivedere qualche spezzone di intervista. Notó una cosa, nel rivedere tutte quelle clip: la maggior parte delle volte era Fabrizio ad instaurare un contatto fisico, lui si lasciava semplicemente abbracciare e toccare come un burattino, anche se un burattino con dei sorrisi a trentadue denti. 

Ora, non che avesse molta voglia di porsi certe domande alle nove di mattina di domenica, ma gli venne da riflettere, dopo aver notato quel dettaglio. E iniziò a pensare a lui e al suo rapporto con Fabrizio, che andava a gonfie vele. La loro amicizia era stabile pur senza vedersi periodicamente, e quando si parlavano si trovavano in sintonia proprio come agli inizi. Ermal era molto felice di tutto ciò, ma non poteva negare a sè stesso che avrebbe voluto di più. O meglio: che avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente. 

Ermal era profondamente innamorato del suo "Bizio", come adorava chiamarlo, per tantissimi motivi che neanche lui sarebbe riuscito a spiegare. Lo era da più di un anno e mezzo, ormai, ma da mesi ormai aveva cercato di distrarsi da quei sentimenti. Per il primo periodo della loro conoscenza, quando ancora stavano scrivendo e perfezionando "Non mi avete fatto niente" entrambi vivevano quella sintonia improvvisa con l'entusiasmo delle cose nuove. Presto il loro rapporto, complice le sventure e poi le gioie di Sanremo 2018, si era radicato nelle loro vite, ed erano diventati l'uno un caposaldo per l'altro. Era stato in quel periodo che Ermal aveva capito di essere innamorato dell'amico, che lo aveva accompagnato in momenti importantissimi della sua vita, a cui si era aperto come con pochi altri e a cui aveva imparato a voler bene, un bene sincero che ti entra negli occhi e non esce più. Ad Ermal non piaceva parlare dell'amore che provava per qualcuno, se non in una canzone, perché altrimenti sentiva di non riuscire ad esprimere completamente i suoi sentimenti e quindi gli sembrava di svuotarli e di banalizzarli, ma sarebbe stato capace di parlare per ore di Fabrizio e di tutto quello che lo riguardava. Dio, se lo amava. 

Quando dice che avrebbe desiderato che le cose fossero andate diversamente, era perché c'era stato un momento in cui sembrava che Fabrizio provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Un periodo in cui aveva sperato, con tutto se stesso, di potersi concedere la bellezza di condividere la quotidianità e l'intimità con il romano. Ci aveva creduto davvero, durante l'eurovision, che una volta tornati in Italia potesse succedere qualcosa. Ma si era presto reso conto che si era semplicemente illuso a causa della forzata vicinanza di quei giorni frenetici. Il Moro non aveva accennato a fare un passo avanti, ed Ermal nemmeno, anche se normalmente sarebbe stato il primo a buttarsi, pensando che "i rimorsi sono meglio dei rimpianti". Ma in questo caso avrebbe messo a rischio una delle relazioni più belle della sua vita, e non lo avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato certo di essere ricambiato. Era un rischio troppo grosso, quello di vedere uscire Fabrizio dalla sua vita. 

E quindi le cose erano andate così, e lui se ne era fatto una ragione. Non poteva pretendere che Fabrizio lo amasse, anche se gli faceva comunque male. Ma almeno Fabrizio c'era, e ci sarebbe stato. Ermal aveva aperto il cassetto cigolante ed usurato dei sogni infranti, e ci aveva messo dentro la relazione con Fabrizio, proprio accanto al matrimonio e ad una famiglia felice con Silvia. Quanto aveva sognato, con lei. Si era concesso di vedersi padre, sposato, sereno. Ma poi era iniziata la sua carriera da solista e lui aveva visto la sua vera felicita, la sua vera serenità, e aveva capito di avere bisogno di qualcosa d'altro nella sua vita. Era stato un dolore profondo, l'ennesima prova che le cose normali non avevano mai la taglia giusta per lui, ma gli andava bene così. Aveva trovato Fabrizio, che finalmente sarebbe stato il futuro giusto per lui, lo sapeva nel profondo, accanto ad un uomo che come lui si perdeva nelle note di una folla che canta. Ma aveva dovuto accantonare anche quel futuro, pur di non perdersi il loro presente fatto di palchi conquistati assieme ed interviste, post, abbracci, i messaggi delle due di notte quando ritrovavano foto o video dei primi tempi, a ridere e prendersi in giro per questo aneddoto o quell'outfit. Andava bene così. 

 

Ermal era felice così. Si accontentava, anzi era profondamente grato di avere Fabrizio, comunque, in qualunque caso, e quell'amore abbandonato ora si manifestava negli occhi morbidi con cui lo guardava ogni volta che si vedevano, nella felicità dell'abituale cena a casa Mobrici ogni volta che passava per Roma, se entrambi erano lì, ogni tanto accompagnati da quelle pesti di Libero e Anita. Era felice con Fabrizio, era felice con la sua vita in quel momento, con quella pausa che si era preso dopo il famoso cerchio che si chiude, felice con la ritrovata comodità dello stare a letto un po' di più e del guardare più tv, con la prospettiva del viaggio in estate e magari di qualche canzone ispirata dai paesaggi, chissà.

Ma dopo aver scorso quei video, gli era sorto un dubbio. Un dubbio tremendo, ma anche piccolo come una goccia d'acqua: e se Fabrizio non avesse mai mostrato apertamente interesse perché vedeva che ermal non ricambiava spesso i suoi frequenti gesti affettuosi? Lui li aveva sempre visti come amichevoli, d'altronde Fabrizio era una persona profondamente tattile e fisicamente espansiva, ma magari si era semplicemente rifugiato in quel tratto del suo carattere per avere una scusa pronta nel caso di un rifiuto. E se fosse stato davvero così? E se fosse stata colpa sua, dall'inizio, colpa del suo non essere mai sicuro di cosa sarebbe risultato eccessivo agli occhi del pubblico e, quando erano in privato, agli occhi dello stesso Fabrizio? Ogni volta che si permetteva di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, di abbracciarlo, aveva paura di tradire i sentimenti che provava per il romano. Compensava con le battute, le risate, per non far sembrare a Fabrizio che la sua compagna gli fosse sgradita, ma magari così facendo gli aveva anche fatto pensare di non provare niente per lui. 

"Ma no, ma cosa vado a pensare... ma ti pare?" Si scosse presto da quei pensieri, alzandosi e dirigendosi in cucina per farsi del caffè.

E proprio mentre gorgogliava la macchinetta, un pensiero balenó nella sua testa. Una voce, improvvisa, si fece spazio nella sua mente, e sembrava provenisse dalla camera da letto. "Buongiorno, amore" sembrava dicesse, con la voce impastata dal sonno. Per un istante sogno quello che sarebbe potuto essere, e la serenità che lo colpí in pieno petto.

Ed Ermal scoppió. Piangeva singhiozzando, quando si piange male senza riuscire a respirare. In men che non si dica ricordó quel pezzetto di intervista in cui Fabrizio ammetteva di essere talmente scarso a parlare dei suoi sentimenti ad alta voce, che quando era piccolo per dire alla madre "ti voglio bene" lo scriveva in un bigliettino che le lasciava sul cuscino. Capí, aggrappato al bancone di marmo della sua cucina in un appartamento in centro a Milano, che Fabrizio aveva cercato di dirgli qualcosa, con tutti quegli abbracci, qualcosa che non riusciva a dire a voce.

 

Capí di aver sbagliato tutto, perché ora era troppo tardi per suonare al campanello del romano e dire "ehi, ho capito cosa volevi dirmi, ti amo anche io".

Era troppo tardi, perché due mesi prima Fabrizio aveva incontrato Giada mentre riaccompagnava Libero e Anita da lei, ed era rimasto con lei a parlare. Era tanto che non parlavano così, gli aveva detto Fabrizio, anni, forse. Avevano parlato, e poi avevano ripreso a frequentarsi. Una settimana prima, presi dall'impeto del rifiorire di uno dei più grandi amore della loro vita, si erano sposati. 

 

Per Ermal era troppo tardi.

**Author's Note:**

> l'autrice di sta schifezzuola chiede scusa per il brutto finale, ma quando l'ho scritta mi sembrava la soluzione migliore. in realtà, appena inizieró ad avere tempo, da questa oneshot partirà una long. i commenti sono assolutamente ben accetti, mi fa davvero piacere riceverli. love you!


End file.
